ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were 10 (Melody 10)
And Then There Were 10 (Melody 10) is the first episode of Melody 10. Plot In outer space, two ships are battling in outer space and one of them is carrying a squid-like alien named Vilgax. Vilgax declares that he has come too far to be denied and that no one can stop him Meanwhile, on Earth, a 10-year-old girl named Melody Casanzera is sitting in school and folds a paper airplane. The paper airplane hits his Miss Lila, who is not happy. Melody urges the clock to go faster while her teacher tells the class about summer school. The bell finally rings and the class leaves, but the teacher scolds Melody about her paper airplane. Outside, the school bullies named Cash and J.T., are trying to steal the money belonging to a kid named Jamie. Melody tries to defend Jamie, but the two end up hanging from a tree by their underwear. Her grandfather, Uncle Kenny, arrives in his RV, and helps Melody and Jamie get down. As She enters the RV, she tells Kenny how much she has been looking forward to their summer vacation, until she spots her cousin, Fred Walsh, who claims that "someone" persuaded him this would be a good experience for him. They are seen bickering while the RV drives off into the distance. When they arrive at the campsite, Melody and Fred see that Ken wants them to go on a flavor ride which includes eating live worms. In secret, they decide to work together on saving food for the entire summer. Back in space, the space battle continues and Vilgax tells his drones to board the other ship, but the smaller projects a blast at Vilgax's ship and he is injured. Afterwards, Vilgax's ship destroys the smaller ship with a blast. Before it was destroyed, the smaller ship jettisoned a pod that fell into Earth. Later, Melody goes for a walk alone, until she sees a what she thinks is a shooting star. The "star" is revealed to be the pod jettisoned at the start. It hones in on Melody and she barely manages to escape its destructive path. As she attempts to get a closer look she falls into the crater it created. The pod opens to reveal a watch-like object; called the Cutietrix. It latches itself onto Melody's left wrist, scaring her. After failed attempts to get it off, the faceplate pops up and shows the silhouette of an alien. Thinking this is cool, Melody pushes the faceplate back down and transforms into NRG. As this alien form, NRG screams and runs around in a panic, terrified because he's a walking furnace on fire, but suddenly realizes that he isn't in pain. He decides to test his power out, firing energy beams at the surrounding trees, and accidentally creates a forest fire. Fred notice the smoke from the campsite. He grab a fire extinguisher and rush to the scene in attempt to put out the fire, only for him to find NRG attempting to stomp out the fire, which is only making it worse. NRG, tries to reason with Fred, but in fear, he hits him with the fire extinguisher, sprays him with it and warns him to stay down. NRG retaliates by lighting his shoe on fire, while getting a cheap laugh in the process. He convinces him who he is after insulting him. Fred asks what happened and NRG tells the whole story in a matter of seconds, finishing just as Ken appears. NRG is just about to retell the story to him, but Fred interrupts and reminds them of the forest fire. Ken tells NRG to start a new fire and let it burn into the old one in order to put them both out; it works, but most of the forest is destroyed just as the park rangers show up. Later on, NRG explains his story to Ken. Fred asks Ken if he thinks Melody will stay a "monster" forever, but then Ken says he is an alien with a grim expression on his face. This gets him weird looks from NRG and Fred. Then a beeping sounds as the Omnitrix times out and NRG reverts back into Melody, hidden in a flash of red light. Ken says Melody should not mess around with the Omnitrix while he goes to investigate the spot of the crash. Despite what Ken said, Melody wanted to try the Cutietrix again, and transforms into Drillagrub. Drillagrub then disappears into the woods to have some fun. He then spots some drones and manages to defeat the first drone, but then the Omnitrix times out and Drillagrub reverts back into Melody. She is knocked to the ground and is targeted with the laser from the second drone. Luckily, Fred hit the second Drone with a shovel. Then, Vilgax learns about the destruction of the drones and sends a larger one to Earth. It lands where Melody found the Cutietrix, destroying the pod. Ken comes by later to investigate and states that he has a bad feeling about it. When he returns to the RV, Ken lectures Melody for using the Cutietrix and decides to help her learn to use it and a call comes through on the radio asking for help with a robot attack. Melody decides to help them and transforms into XLR8. A robot is attack several parked RVs as XLR8 and the others arrive. XLR8 tells Ken and Fred to get the campers to safety while he fights the robot. The robot scans him and, sensing the Omnitrix, attacks. XLR8 survives the blast unharmed and attacks the robot back. It dodges and pins him to the ground. A ranger arrives and sees XLR8 and the robot battling. The robot knocks a tree towards Fred, but XLR8 slices it and it passes over him harmlessly. The robot grabs XLR8 and tries to remove his arm; however, he destroys its hand and it throws him. The robot fires a laser at XLR8, but he redirects it, destroying the robot. Fred and Ken cheer for him and XLR8 makes a quick escape. In space, Vilgax is told that his robots failed. He is extremely angry, and swears to destroy whoever kept the Cutietrix away from him. It is now morning and Ken and Fred are packing up. They note that they haven't seen Melody in a while and she runs in as AmpFibian. Quickly, AmpFibian loads up the Rust Bucket and reverts back into Melody. Melody says that she needed to take care of a few things at home before they really got started with summer. Meanwhile back in Bellwood, JT and Cash are hanging from a tree by their underwear, unsure of how they came to be there as it happened quite fast. Character *Melody Cansandrez (first appearance) *Uncle Kenny (first appearance) *Fred Walsh (first appearance) *Cash (first appearance) *T.J (first appearance) Villans *Vilgax (first appearance) *Drones (first appearance) Aliens Used *NRG (first appearance) *Drillagrub (first appearance) *XLR8 (first appearance) *AmpFibian (first appearance) (off-screen transformation) Pun Count Total: 6 Trivia *The plot of this episode is similar to the original Ben 10 episode "And Then There Were 10" *NRG, Drillagrub, XLR8, and AmpFibian make their debut. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Season Premieres